miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Chong
Thomas B. Kin Chong (born May 24, 1938) is a Canadian musician, comedian and actor, who appeared in the show Miami Vice as T. R. "Jumbo" Collins, known B&E specialist who (along with his wife Fluffy (played by Denny Dillon)) sold stolen SONAR equipment in the episode "Trust Fund Pirates". Early career Chong was born in Edmonton, Alberta. After graduation, he joined a music group known as The Shades, and opened (along with a fellow band member) a nightclub in Vancouver called the Blues Palace, where a then-little known group called The Ike and Tina Turner Revue once played. The group became The Vancouvers and they recorded one album, their first single, "Does Your Mama Know About Me" (co-written by Chong) reached #29 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1965, after which the group broke up. Cheech & Chong Chong met up with fellow comedian Cheech Marin in the early 1970s and formed a comedy partnership that lasted over 15 years. They recorded nine comedy albums in total, and made ten films before their 1987 breakup. Their films are noteworthy for their depiction of comedy based on the free love, hippie, and marijuana use prevalent in the 1960s, and include 1978's Up In Smoke, 1980's Cheech & Chong's Next Movie, 1981's Nice Dreams, 1982's Things Are Tough All Over, 1983's Still Smokin, then Cheech Marin went alone in 1987's Born In East L.A. (with Kamala Lopez-Dawson), based on their 1985 hit novelty single. After the release of Born In... Cheech & Chong broke up. Chong became part of a double Miami Vice reunion when he rejoined Marin on Nash Bridge starring Don Johnson in the episode "Wild Card" which found Johnson working again with Philip Michael Thomas. After Cheech & Chong Chong was strongly affected by the breakup with Cheech Marin, but went on to perform in the movies FernGully: The Last Rainforest (with Robert Pastorelli), Senior Trip (with Matt Frewer), and Half Baked (with Clarence Williams III). He appeared as the stoner Leo in a recurring role in That 70's Show, and other roles in South Park and Dharma & Greg. In 2003, Chong was incarcerated in a federal sting operation for drug paraphernalia, having owned a store called Nice Dreams Enterprises, specializing in bongs and pipes. He was the only one of the first-offender suspects who served any jail time in what was called "Operation Pipe Dreams". He appeared in the movies Evil Bong, The Fluffy Movie, and 2016's Zootopia, and the TV shows The George Lopez Show, Franklin & Bash (with Garcelle Beauvais), Raising Hope, and The Millers. He also appeared in the 19th season of Dancing with the Stars in 2014, finishing in 9th place. Personal life Chong married Maxine Sneed in 1960 until their divorce in 1970, they had three children: Rae Dawn (born 1961, apppeared in the movies Quest For Fire & Soul Man), Robbi (born 1965), and Marcus (born 1967). Chong later married Shelby Fiddis, an associate producer on many of the Cheech & Chong movies, in 1975, and they had three children: Precious (born 1968 while still married to Sneed), Paris (born 1974) & Gilbran (born 1980). Category:Miami Vice Guest Stars